DESCRIPTION: The overall purpose of this project is to develop, evaluate, and market a more realistic, computer-based driving advisement system. The proposed system will incorporate a number of enhancements into an existing advisement system, the Elemental Driving Simulators (EDS) developed by the applicant organization for assessment of the driving skills of persons with disabilities. The EDS system yields reliable, psychometrically valid, norm-referenced measures. However, its simple graphics and lack of realism limit its marketability and credibility for consumers. With the widespread availability of graphically powerful multimedia computers, it is now possible to address this issue and produce a better simulator. The simulator will also be used as a tool for training and practice in addition to the evaluation of individuals who may pose a safety risk due to cognitive or behavioral impairments. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: With improved graphics and the addition of a speed control module, the More Realistic Driving Simulator (MRDS) will have widespread commercial applications. there is an increasing need to evaluate elderly and disabled drivers including those with head injuries, CVA, and cognitive deficits. Development of the MRDS is the next logical step in the evolution of driving simulators. Our organization has a strong foundation on which to build, based on the past success, proven utility and reliability of both the Driving Advisement System (DAS) and Elemental Driving Simulator (EDS) in rehabilitation settings in the United States and foreign countries. We have 255 trained administrators of these systems and they will be the first commercial audience for the system under development. In addition to the well-established market represented by the rehabilitation facilities, we intend to offer a driving advisement procedure that is practical and economical to all professionals called upon to make judgments regarding an individual's ability to continued to drive. Estimates indicate that the number of older drivers is increasing dramatically and that there is an increase in the proportion of older drivers within the entire U.S. driving population. The MRDS would be an effective and helpful tool for older drivers, who may be concerned about their driving skills but reluctant to consult their physician of state DMV, fearing they may have their driving privileges summarily revoked. Based on the popularity AARP's defensive driving courses for seniors, it is reasonable to assume that many older drivers have concerns about their driving abilities and are willing to take steps to improve those abilities. Thus, the commercial application is an affordable assessment tool that will be marketed to physicians, occupational therapists, driver rehabilitation specialists and other counselors and professionals.